


It's The End Of Our World As We Know It

by afteriwake



Series: Lingering Winter [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between a battle with a mass of Arrancar in Karakura Town and Mayuri's experiment gone horribly wrong, the shinigami will be lucky to make it through alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning of each part are from the song “Rise” by Origa. They form the chorus of the song. This is set about nine months after Karin and Yuzu arrive in Soul Society. Masaki came to Soul Society after Isshin killed Grand Fisher (one of the fan theories for this AU is that when a Hollow is killed all the souls they consumed return to Soul Society).

_save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind_

It had all started off innocently enough. Mayuri had assured everyone that he was working on a way to combat the Arrancar that various divisions were fighting in the human world, and he had worked on a theory that if they wanted to fight them than maybe they should become something like them, something like the Vizard. Except that the experiment got out of control. And it turned against him quickly, he thought to himself as he started to change. And that was going to be a problem.

\---

“Who’s a Hollow now?” Hitsugaya asked Kira. No one had been able to find Yamamoto, and those who were able had convened in the command center building. The only Captains who had been there were Hitsugaya and Unohana, and when Hitsugaya had asked her to be in charge she declined and said he would be best in this situation.

“Lieutenants Sasakibe, Omaeda, Kurotsuchi, and Captains Kurotsuchi and Hikaru have been confirmed, as well as my own Captain,” he replied. “And that’s not counting all the other seated officers and all the unseated shinigami who have been affected.”

“How many?” Unohana asked, her eyes wide.

“At least seventy-five, and the number is growing.”

“Damn,” Hitsugaya said. “Who is in Karakura Town fighting the Arrancar?”

“The entire 5th, 6th and 9th divisions, as well as Rangiku-san, Kuchiki-san, various members of the 11th Division and the two Arrancar, Grimmjow and Nelliel.”

Hitsugaya’s eyes went wide. “Hisagi is there?”

“Yes.”

“Where is Aiko?” Hitsugaya asked. “I never should have allowed Matsumoto to go with them.”

“She is with my Lieutenant, her sister and my 7th seat,” Unohana said. “They are just outside.”

“We need to get some people to Karakura Town to let them know what is going on. Unohana, can you spare Kotetsu? I want her to take Aiko to the Shiba residence for her own safety. Her parents will kill me if I allow her to become a Hollow,” Hitsugaya said

“Yes. I will send all three of them,” Unohana said before she left the room.

“Go with them,” Hitsugaya told Kira. “With a child in their care…”

Kira nodded. “I understand.”

“When you get there, go underground and have Kuukaku Shiba seal off the entrance as best she can. Stay there until you are contacted by myself or Unohana.”

“What about you?” he asked.

“I will stay and fight until I cannot do any more.”

“Karin-san will kill you if you do that,” he replied.

“It is my duty. She should understand that.”

Unohana came back in with the members of her squad, Aiko and Kiyone, and she had been joined by Nanao and Kyoraku. “Hitsugaya is in charge,” Unohana said. “We cannot find General Yamamoto and fear he has been turned.”

“Why are you not in charge?” Nanao asked Unohana.

“I am not the type to plan battles,” she replied. “Though based on what Kyoraku-san has told me, we should be planning a retreat.”

“It is a losing battle here?” Hitsugaya said.

“We only managed to gather five members of our squad who have not been affected,” he replied. “I never thought I would be thankful that the command center was in a different building, but I am. This one has an underground pathway out of Seireitei that is always kept open in case of an emergency such as this. The command center has been in contact with Rukia-san, and she told them the coordinates of where to open the Senkaimon on that end.”

“So we must go,” Hitsugaya said with a nod.

“Yes.” Kyoraku looked at him. “The passageway opens towards the Shiba residence, and we have already sent shinigami there to get them. As far as I know, they have already passed through. It will stay open for an hour, so we must hurry.”

Hitsugaya felt a weight lift off his shoulders. “Karin and Yuzu are safe, then, as well as their family?”

“As far as I can tell, yes,” he said.

“All right. We all head to the passageway and leave,” Hitsugaya said. “The remaining members of your squad are here?”

“They are in the hallway,” Kyoraku said with a nod. “We shall lead you to the passageway.”

“Then let’s go,” Hitsugaya said. They headed into the hallway and were joined by the five 8th Division members. Running, Kyoraku lead them to the main communications center.

“Captain, we’ve reinforced the shield. It might keep the Hollows away from the Rukongai for a few more hours,” one of the technicians said. “I will be able to close the passageway once I am inside so they can’t follow us.”

“When was the Senkaimon opened?” Hitsugaya asked.

“Five minutes ago. It takes forty to get through the passageway. Thirty if we use shunpo.”

“Then let us go now,” he said. The group, now joined by the technician, went to the wall. The technician opened up a panel in the wall to reveal a lit passageway. “There are lights the entire way through.”

“Good. It would not do for us to stumble in the dark,” Unohana said.

Quickly the group filed in, the technician last. As he closed the panel crashing sounds were heard in the hallway outside the room. Once the panel was closed the sound was significantly less noticeable. Each member began to use shunpo to get through more quickly, with Kyoraku carrying a sleeping Aiko. Within thirty minutes they made it to the Senkaimon, to see a small crowd of villagers being led through as well. “We’re trying to save as many from this district as we can,” Kyoraku’s third seat called out.

Kyoraku nodded. “How many are left?”

“Just this group,” he said. “The others refused to leave. Masaki Kurosaki tried to help convince them, but to no avail. She and her family have already passed through.”

“The Senkaimon will close on its own?” Hitsugaya asked the technician.

“Yes, in just over twenty minutes,” he said.

“Let us hope that the Hollows are not able to follow,” he replied. He turned to the others. “Take Aiko through first, and then we will follow. I will go last.”

“Understood,” Kira said, and with that the others began to file through.

Within five minutes it was just Hitsugaya, and then he too went through. He made it through just as the passageway closed, and looked around, confused as to where he was. “Where did you send us?” he demanded of the technician.

“To Kisuke’s underground lair,” Yoruichi called over to him. Matsumoto and Rukia were with her, Matsumoto holding her daughter. “When the Hollows started arriving from Seireitei we decided it would be best to bring our injured here. Unohana-san and the healers she brought have already started to get to work, as has Lieutenant Kira. Orihime is here as well. She’s been dealing with the greater injuries.”

“How did they get here?” Hitsugaya asked.

“The same way regular Hollows do, I imagine,” she said with a shrug.

Aiko woke up and looked around. “Mother, where are we? Where’s Father?”

Matsumoto kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “He’s fighting bad guys.”

“We’re trying to get him out of the main fight so he and Matsumoto can protect the injured and the others you have sent over,” Rukia said as Kyoraku and Nanao joined them. “If it is all right, I would like to stay as well.” She gestured to her arm, and Hitsugaya noticed for the first time that it was bandaged and the sleeve of her robe was missing. “I cannot hold my sword, but I can still perform kidou.”

“It would be best, I think,” Kyoraku said. “And Nanao-chan will stay as well.”

“Captain,” she said, her eyes wide.

“Humor me,” he replied. “After yesterday, I do not want anything to happen to you.”

“I understand,” she said quietly.

Hitsugaya began to say something but before he could say anything someone hurled themselves at him. It took him a moment before he realized it was Karin, and that she had her arms wrapped around him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly for a moment, not caring that it was a very public display of affection. “I was so worried,” she said.

“I’m safe,” he said quietly. “For now, at least. I need to go join the fight.”

“I know,” she said, pulling away. Unshed tears were in her eyes and he wished he could wipe them away once they fell but there was no time.

Kyoraku put his hand on her shoulder. “I will do my best to protect him,” he said.

“Thank you,” she replied.

He looked between Hitsugaya and Karin and then smiled slightly. “Why don’t we give them a moment? Yoruichi-san, you can fill us in on what’s been happening here.”

“All right,” she said with a nod, and the group began to move away, leaving Hitsugaya and Karin alone.

“I am sorry for such a public display of affection,” Karin said. “I know you don’t like that.”

“Right now it doesn’t matter,” he said, moving to her and putting his arms around her again. She clung to him, and the tears finally fell, hitting his clothing. “I promise I will do my best not to die. But know that if I do, I care about you very much.”

“I don’t want to think about that,” she said.

“Then please hope that I survive,” he said.

“I will.” She pulled away again and this time he did wipe the tears away. She had become a very important part of his life in the last year, and it hurt to see her like this. But he had a duty, and he hoped she understood that. “Toshiro?” she asked.

“Yes?”

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, instead leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back, noting that he had hoped their first kiss would be under different circumstances but accepting it nonetheless. After a moment she pulled away. “I am—“

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” he said. “At this moment, I do not care who sees.”

She smiled slightly. “I was going to say I am glad I was able to do that.”

“Oh,” he said, a small smile on his lips. It lasted for a moment before a serious expression took over again. “I must go now.”

“I know,” she said. “Please be careful.”

“I will.” With that, he turned away from her and headed towards Kyoraku and Yoruichi.

“It is very heavy fighting there,” Yoruichi was saying. “All of the Arrancar are former Espada.”

“How do you know that?” Hitsugaya asked.

“They like to brag,” Yoruichi said with a smirk.

Yoruichi was about to reply when a shout of “Rangiku-san!” was heard. Everyone turned and saw Hisagi and Ikkaku carrying an unconscious and bleeding Yumichika towards them

“Shuuhei!” Matsumoto called out, setting Aiko down. His family ran over to them, as did Kira, who helped set Yumichika on the ground and begin to check him over. “She’s here, she’s safe,” she said.

“Good,” he said, picking his daughter up. “I was worried.”

“There’s less Arrancar now and more Hollows,” Ikkaku said as he joined Yoruichi, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku and Nanao. “At least fifty Hollows and twenty Arrancar. Are the Hollows really shinigami?”

“Yes,” Kyoraku said with a nod. “Seeing as how our 12th Division Captain is one of them, we cannot figure out how to stop them without killing them.”

“It’s probably his fault anyway,” Ikkaku muttered.

“Kisuke kept the Hōgyoku in his possession after the fight with Aizen. Yamamoto asked him to try and destroy it once and for all. He said what happened in Seireitei seems similar to how Aizen made the Vizards, and he was able to reverse most of that with the Hōgyoku. Assuming they survive, they will be like the Vizards“ 

“Where is he?” Hitsugaya said.

“The Vizards have allowed him the use of their warehouse to work on something to reverse the process. We were able to capture a Hollow and he’s trying to restore him.”

“And the Vizards?” Kyoraku asked.

“Helping us. Karakura Town is their home now and they want to defend it. Or what’s left of it, at least.” She paused. “Has anyone seen Soifon?”

Kyoraku shrugged slightly. “We do not know,” he said. “Yama-jii sent Soifon and members of the Secret Mobile Corps on a mission before this happened, and we do not know where they went. We just hope they aren’t still in Soul Society.”

“She will survive,” Yoruichi said with a nod.

“We should get back up and join the fight,” Ikkaku said. “We were holding our own up until the Hollows started showing up. The more people fighting the better.”

“Agreed,” Hitsugaya said. He, Ikkaku, Kyoraku, Yoruichi and the remaining 8th Division members began to head back to the surface. “Kyoraku, may I ask you a question?”

“Okay,” he said.

“What happened yesterday that convinced Nanao to stay?”

He grinned. “I asked her to marry me. She said yes.”

“Well, then we need to make sure you get back alive,” Yoruichi said with a grin.

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “All of us should strive to survive this.”

They continued their way up and into the store, and the sound of fighting and screaming and destruction was loud upon their ears. When they stepped outside, even Hitsugaya’s jaw dropped. Most of Karakura Town lay in rubble as ferocious fights went on around them.

“Welcome to the new war,” Ikkaku said. “Let’s go fight, eh?”


	2. Chapter 2

_on your feet  
come with me_

Grimmjow scowled at the newest Arrancar to get in his way. “You?”

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, we meet again,” he said. “And to think, you’ve aligned yourself with the shinigami.”

He shrugged. “Eh. It was a good way to kill five or six years.” Then he grinned. “But I’ve gotta say this: I didn’t spend all that time just sitting on my ass.”

“What did you spend it doing?” he said.

“Fighting with the guy who killed Nnoitra and helped take down Yammy after the idiot’s Resurrección.”

“I never did buy that 0th Espada crap,” he said. “But, you say this man killed Nnoitra?”

“Yeah. And I can fight him to a standstill.” His grin turned into a smirk. “Ready to give me a try?”

“Gladly,” the Arrancar said. The two began to fight, and it was short and brutal. In all that time fighting against Kenpachi Grimmjow had honed his skills. If the Espada were still around, he may have moved up to take Barragan’s spot by now. This was an easy win compared to a typical fight with Kenpachi. 

Grimmjow ended the fight by cutting off the Arrancar’s head. “You’re pathetic,” he said to the dead body. Then he looked around. “I want a real fight!”

“If you yell loud enough maybe you can attract two Arrancar to fight at once,” a woman said from his left. He turned and saw Nelliel coming towards him. “Just a little louder should work.”

“Oh, another one of our chats,” he said with a grin as she came next to him. “And you’re gonna sit back and watch?”

She shook her head. “I have my own battles to fight,” she said. “And I have a friend to protect.”

“That’s right. You asked to come along to protect Kurosaki,” he said, the grin turning into a disgusted look. “That’s the only reason you fight now, unless you want to practice against me.”

“It is not a bad thing to want to protect your friends,” she said. “If you had any, you would probably feel the same.”

“How do you know if I have friends or not?” he asked.

She looked at him. “I assume you do not find any shinigami to be friendly towards you.”

“11th Division’s not that bad, but I wouldn’t call them friends,” he said. He pointed behind her. “Want to go after that one? He’s heading towards Kurosaki.”

She turned. “Excuse me,” she said. She opened her mouth and fired off a Cero at the Hollow who was about to stab Ichigo in the back. He disintegrated the minute it hit him. “There.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “You had to bust out a Cero for a _Hollow_?” he said with a shake of his head. “I’m not impressed.”

“I didn’t do it to impress you,” she said. “I did it to save Ichigo.”

“When are you ever gonna save me like that, huh?” She started to reply when her eyes widened and she pushed him out of the way, bringing her sword up with her other arm. Grimmjow started to yell but saw she had stopped an attack from an Arrancar. He got back on his feet and went to help her, but she was already engaged in battle and he couldn’t see an opening. He went behind the Arrancar. “Move!” he shouted to Neliel. She went to her left and he started to produce his own Cero, hitting the Arrancar in the back.

The Arrancar withstood that. “You fight dirty, Grimmjow,” the Arrancar said.

He shrugged. “Yeah? So what.”

“I fight dirty, too.” He used sonido and grabbed Nelliel by the arm, using his sword to cut part of it off. “Now, we can fight one on one. You are the one I wanted to defeat today.”

Grimmjow began to feel very angry. As much as he and Nelliel might bicker now that she’d gone back to being an adult again, he would never hurt her like _that_ , not after she tried to save his life. He watched her stagger back and his blood began to boil. He held his sword up and did a sweeping motion. “Grind,” he growled. Within moments his Resurrección was complete, and he charged at the Arrancar, not giving him time to release his own Resurrección. This fight took longer, but in the end Grimmjow was victorious again, plunging his hand through the Arrancar’s chest and firing off a point-blank Cero with his other hand, just like he’d done to Luppi. 

He went back to his normal state and went to Neliel, who was cradling the part of her arm that had been cut off against her chest. “I’m taking you to that healing station the shinigami have set up. Come on.”

“I have to protect Ichigo!” she yelled, glaring at him.

“You got your arm cut off! You’re no good to him!” he yelled back as he grabbed her shoulder. “I’m taking you there even if I have to toss you over my shoulder to do it!”

“I won’t leave,” she replied, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

“He can take care of himself,” he replied, crouching down. He slammed his shoulder into her stomach and when she began to double over he maneuvered her onto his shoulder and stood up. “Like I said, I’m taking you there _now_.”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked as she struggled, pounding her remaining fist on his back and kicking her legs.

“Because you tried to save my life,” he said as he began leaving the sight of the fight. “Maybe being around all those shinigami for the last five or six years has rubbed off on me. Now stop struggling.”

“You don’t care about me,” she said.

“I’m starting to think maybe I do. So _stop struggling._ ” She did, and he used sonido to get them there faster. He didn’t let her go until they were outside Urahara’s store. They began to walk into the store when someone he didn’t recognize started to rush at him. The man had something in his hand and was going to throw it at him. “Get the fuck out of my way,” he growled, pushing Nelliel out of the way slightly.

“You’re an Arrancar!” the man said.

“Yeah, but I’m with the 11th, she’s with the 8th, her arm got cut off and if you don’t get out of my way I’ll kill you,” he said as he pulled out his sword.

“Shiba!” a voice called out. “Grimmjow and Nelliel are on our side.”

“You’re sure?” Ganju asked.

Nanao came out into the doorway. “Yes. Nelliel is in my division and Grimmjow—“ She got a look at Nelliel’s arm and gasped. “Your arm!”

“An Arrancar cut it off to make it a fair fight between me and him,” Grimmjow said in disgust.

“Come inside,” Nanao said, moving out of the way.

Nelliel turned to Grimmjow. “Will you help Ichigo?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go help Kurosaki.”

“Thank you.” She then looked at him intently. “Please be careful.”

“And what will you do if I’m not?” he asked with a smirk.

“I will find a way to kill you myself,” she said simply. “As you think you care about me, I think I care about you as well.”

His expression became one of shock. “What?”

“When this is over we can talk. For now…be careful.” And with that, she followed Nanao deeper into the store.

“Well, damn,” Grimmjow said quietly. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

Ganju grinned. “Funny what a war does to people.”

Grimmjow snapped out of it and glared at him. “Shut up.” Then he paused. “Make sure she stays safe or I _will_ kill you.” Without waiting for a reply, he headed back out into the fight, looking for Ichigo. 

Nelliel had changed a lot, he thought to himself. As a kid she seemed to be happy and innocent, but when she became an adult she had changed a bit from the way he remembered her as the 3rd Espada, becoming more solemn and sad. And then when Peshe and Dondechakka were killed saving her from a rampaging Hollow, she became much…harder, and it seemed as though she was never happy anymore. And she started to fight with him, both physically and verbally. Until these Arrancar showed up, they assumed they were the last of their kind, and he just figured she was angry about that. Maybe there really had been something else he hadn’t seen.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts away and began really looking for Ichigo. After a moment he found him fighting back to back against some Hollows with his Lieutenant. Grimmjow had seen the girl fight and had to admit for a short female shinigami she was kind of impressive. She’d stopped a fight between him and Kenpachi once using just kidou, not showing any fear about stepping in between them to let them know that their fighting was disturbing the members of her squad during their training and that she wanted them to stop or move somewhere else. Ever since then, he’d looked at her with a modicum of respect.

There was a Hollow approaching her from her blind spot to his left, and he took care of it while she finished off the one in front of her. “Thank you,” Grimmjow,” she said without looking at him. He had thought she hadn’t seen the Hollow, but once again she surprised him.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said. She turned to him and smiled before the both of them turned to Ichigo, who was finishing off the Hollow in front of him. “You done yet, Kurosaki?” Ichigo turned to face them and he waved his hand to get his Hollow mask to disappear. Grimmjow looked at him and smirked. “Went Hollow to get the Hollows?”

“No, I went Hollow to get the Arrancar, and then the Hollow attacked,” he said. Then he looked around. ”Where’s Nelliel?”

“She got her arm cut off.” Ichigo’s eyes widened. “I already dragged her to the healing station you guys set up. She told me to help you, so here I am.”

“But she’s still alive?” he asked.

“Yeah. Enough to pound on my back with her good hand a few times when I was taking her there. She kicked a lot, too.” He shook his head. “Look, there’s about fifteen Arrancar left. You want to take care of some of those and leave the Hollows to your Lieutenant?”

“Sounds good,” Ichigo said with a nod. “Hinamori, can you handle watching our backs for this?”

She nodded. “Yes, Ichigo-san.”

“Good, because there’s one of them heading our way,” Grimmjow said, drawing his sword. Ichigo turned and looked at the incoming Arrancar, pulling his mask on again. And with that, the two of them dove into the fight.

In the entire time he’d been in Soul Society he’d left Ichigo alone. At first because Ichigo was still in the human world, and then because it was forbidden when Ichigo came to Soul Society and became a Captain. He had thought many times about breaking the rule, but Kenpachi had advised him not to if he valued his life. And now, fighting alongside him instead of against him, he realized that in all these years the anger he held towards him had faded. He’d never think of him as a friend, ever, but possibly as a comrade. Maybe. Depended on how much he screwed up when they fought together.

It didn’t take long to defeat the Arrancar, and just as they did another one approached. This time Ichigo deferred to Grimmjow since this Arrancar had already released his Resurrección. It was another short fight, and when it was over Grimmjow looked at him. “Guess we can work pretty well together,” Grimmjow said in a slightly thoughtful voice.

“Yeah, guess so,” Ichigo said. The mask was still on, but the nod that accompanied it made him think that Ichigo was just as surprised as he was. “Ready to go get a few more?”

This time Grimmjow grinned. “Oh hell yeah.” And with that, they went off to look for more Arrancar to beat, with Hinamori covering their back.


	3. Chapter 3

_we are soldiers stand or die_

“I need help!”

Isane came over to the two men carrying in a third. It wasn’t until she got closer that she realized the man they were carrying was Kyoraku. “What happened?”

“An Arrancar stabbed him in the chest from behind,” one of the men said.

“Shunsui!” a woman yelled from behind Isane. Isane didn’t need to turn around to know it was Nanao. 

“I will try my best to heal him,” Isane said as the men set him down on the ground. Isane went to one side and Nanao went to the other.

“Nanao-chan,” Kyoraku said weakly. “I am glad I got to see you.”

“You weren’t supposed to get hurt,” she said, tears slipping down her face as she gripped his hand tightly. “If I had been there, if you had let me fight, I could have protected you!”

“No, Nanao-chan,” he said. “I would rather die myself than see you killed.”

“Don’t say that,” she said. “You won’t die. Isane can save you!”

“I know I am close to death,” he said. “I have only held on to get the chance to say my good-byes.”

“Please don’t leave me,” she whispered. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“I am so sorry we couldn’t have gotten married first,” he said. “I would have liked to have been a good husband to you.”

“You still can be,” she said, taking one hand away and touching his face. “You have to fight, Shunsui! You have to fight for me!” He didn’t reply, instead shutting his eyes. Within moments, she felt his grip loosen. “Shunsui! SHUNSUI!”

“I am sorry,” Isane whispered, hanging her head. “I…I am so sorry.”

Nanao began to sob, letting go of his hand and trying to pull him onto her lap. “No. No no no…”

“Kotetsu-san?” a voice came from behind her. “What happened?”

Isane turned and looked at Orihime, who looked very sad as she saw Nanao holding Kyoraku’s dead body. “I couldn’t save him,” she said quietly. “There was too much damage.”

“Perhaps I can help?” she said.

Isane looked at her. “But he’s already dead.”

“I can help,” she said with a nod. Then she went over to Nanao. “Ise-san, please let him go.”

“No, I can’t,” she said between sobs.

“I can bring him back,” Orihime said, putting a hand on Nanao’s shoulder.

Quickly the woman looked up. “No, that’s not possible.”

“Yes, it is,” Orihime said with a nod. “Will you trust me?”

Nanao looked at her, and then nodded slowly, the tears subsiding. “Yes, I trust you.”

“Please let him go,” Orihime said, touching her hands to her hairpins. Nanao moved him gently off her lap. “Ayame! Shun'ō!”

Nanao watched as two fairy-like creatures came away from her hairpins and hovered in front of Orihime. “What is this?”

“This is how she heals,” Isane said.

“Do you remember what I did to Ichigo a long time ago?” Orihime asked them.

“You brought him back to life after he had died,” Shun'ō said.

“Will I be able to do that again?”

“We have spent a lot of energy healing others, and this will take a lot more. But we can try,” Shun'ō replied.

“Thank you,” Orihime said with a nod. “Ise-san, I need you to move over where Kotetsu-san is.” Nanao got up and moved over to Isane. Isane reached over and took her hand, and Nanao gripped it so tightly her knuckles were white. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

The shield went up over Kyoraku, and Orihime put her hands over it. The wait was long, but gradually the wound closed and his chest began to move up and down again. “He’s breathing!” Nanao said in amazement.

“He’s not quite healed yet,” Orihime said, with some strain in her voice.

“But he’s _breathing_ ,” Isane said in wonder. “He was dead and now he’s breathing again.”

After a few more moments the shield faded away. “He is alive and healed now,” Shun'ō said. “We must rest.”

“All right,” Orihime said, and with that they went back to her hairpins.

Nanao hesitantly reached over to place her hand on his chest, to feel it move up and down again. “He…he is really?”

Orihime nodded. “He is alive.”

Nanao looked at her. “Thank you, Inoue-san.” Then she looked at Kyoraku again. “Shunsui? Can you hear me?”

It took a moment, but his eyes fluttered open. “Nanao-chan?” he asked weakly.

She put both hands over her mouth, which was open wide, and a sob escaped her throat. Then she leaned over and pounded on his chest slightly. “Don’t ever die on me again!”

“Ise-san!” Orihime said, shocked. “What are you doing?”

“That’s my Nanao-chan,” Kyoraku said, a slight smile on his face. He slowly raised up an arm and touched her face. She stopped hitting him and instead kissed him on the lips. “That’s my Nanao-chan, too,” he said when she pulled away.

“Let us get someone to take him to the resting area,” Isane said. She stood up and looked at Orihime before bowing towards her slightly. “Thank you, Inoue-san.”

“Yes, thank you,” Nanao said. “Thank you so much.”

“You are welcome,” she said. She took a step back and stumbled slightly. “Kotetsu-san, may I also rest a bit? I am very tired.”

“Of course,” Isane said with a nod. “Let us go see if there is a cot open for both of you.”

Orihime took another step to follow her, and when found that she didn’t stumble she took another step towards her. Isane led her over to a cot first before seeking someone to help her move Kyoraku. Orihime laid down and closed her eyes, trying to will more energy into her body, and finding that no matter how much she wanted to be able to help others, she just did not have the energy. So instead, she slept.

\--

Perhaps it was instinct, but Isshin found himself at the hospital, trying to keep it standing. He had help, of course, though the Soul Reapers probably didn’t want the two Quincy archers killing their friends with no hope of their souls returning to Soul Society or coming back as humans. But if that was what it took to keep the hospital safe, he reflected, then that was what it took. They were fending off the Hollows while Isshin was dealing with two Arrancar. It was an unfair fight, supposedly in their favor, but when he had pulled on the mask he took one of them down with little effort.

“That’s a new trick,” Ryuuken said from the rooftop.

“Nah, that’s an old one that you haven’t seen yet,” Isshin said with a grin, even though Ryuuken couldn’t see it. The fact that he’d left his patients to go keep the Hollows at bay had surprised him. But, he figured, Ryuuken always did put his patients first. He risked a glance at Uryuu. Put them first at the expense of everything else, including his son. Yet his son was here when he could be fighting Hollows elsewhere, helping him protect the hospital.

His mind had wandered and he pulled it back in time to dodge another attack from the remaining Arrancar. It was time to end this, he thought to himself. He made another attack but missed. The Arrancar started to grin, and then there was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He cried in pain and Isshin glanced back to see that Uryuu had fired it off. Then Uryuu calmly went back to dealing with the Hollows.

“You little punk,” the Arrancar snarled. He flew towards Isshin and shoved him out of the way. Isshin recovered quickly, but not quickly enough. The Arrancar blindsided Uryuu, running him through with his sword. Uryuu stumbled, then turned to face the Arrancar and fired a barrage of arrows full in the face before collapsing down onto the rooftop.

Isshin hurried there, noting in passing that the Arrancar was dead. His mask dissolved as he got next to Uryuu. Ryuuken continued to face off against the Hollows even as he edged closer to his son. Isshin got there first, though. “Uryuu,” he said.

“Don’t…don’t call me by my first name,” he said. He coughed, and blood came out.

“Ryuuken! He’s going to die!” Isshin called over to him.

“I can’t stop what I’m doing,” he said. “Do I save the life of one or the lives of many?”

“He’s your _son_!” Isshin yelled at him.

“I can hold off the Hollows on my own,” he said calmly.

Isshin stared for just a few seconds and nodded. In his own way, Ryuuken had told him what to do, being the same cold, calm man he had always been. “I will take him to Urahara’s.” Then he spotted Ikkaku finishing off a Hollow nearby. “Madarame!” Ikkaku turned to look at him. “Keep the hospital secure!

“Okay,” he said, heading closer to the hospital.

“Inoue-kun is there?” Uryuu asked.

“Yes. She will heal you,” Isshin said. He carefully picked Uryuu up, trying his best not to dislodge the sword through his stomach, and he began to use shunpo to close the distance. He got there as quickly as he could but he worried it was not fast enough. When he made it to the underground base the first person he spotted was Kira, who was tending another shinigami. “Where is Inoue-san?” he asked.

“Resting. She just saved Kyoraku-san from death.”

“I need her right now. Her boyfriend has been severely injured.”

Kira nodded and hurried away. Isshin set Uryuu on the ground and then carefully pulled the sword out, immediately putting pressure on the wound when he was done. Blood spurted under his hands and it became slippery, but he kept the pressure there. Within moments Orihime and Kira returned.

“Ishida-kun!” she cried, kneeling beside him.

“Please…call me…Uryuu,” he said in a weak voice. “I want to…want to hear you…say that.”

“Uryuu,” she said softly, reaching over to touch his face as tears fell down her cheeks. “I will try and heal you, but I’m so tired.”

“If you cannot…please know that I…love you,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I love you too,” she said quietly. When she saw he had shut his eyes she put her hands to her hairpins. “Ayame! Shun'ō!” After a few seconds they appeared. “Please help me save Ishida-kun.”

“We are tired,” Shun'ō said, “but we will try, for you.”

“Heal him as much as you can,” Kira said. “I will try and help if you cannot heal him completely.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “We will do our best.”

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime said. With that, they began to work.

The wait was tense, but the hole in his gut began to close, leaving bare skin under a ripped Quincy outfit. Ayame and Shun'ō stopped at the point, and Shun'ō turned to Orihime. “We were able to heal him completely. But now we must rest.”

“I understand,” Orihime said. They disappeared, and Orihime reached over to touch Uryuu’s face again. He turned his head instinctively into her hand.

“Let us move him to the resting section,” Kira said.

“I’ve got him,” Isshin said, picking him up again. Orihime got up as well, and Kira led them to an area where cots had been set up. He took an empty one and pushed it next to another. Isshin set Uryuu down on one and Orihime laid down on the other, curling up on her side and taking his hand in hers. “I will tell his father that he will survive,” he said as he looked at Kira.

“How is it out there now?” Kira asked.

“I think there are only ten Arrancar left, but at least forty Hollows. It looks as though there haven’t been any more joining them in at least an hour, though,” he said. “I’ve been trying to protect the hospital, so I haven’t been paying much attention.”

Kira nodded. “I will take care of them, Kurosaki-san.”

“Thanks,” Isshin said before leaving again.

Kira looked down at Orihime. “I will try my best not to disturb you.”

“Now I can’t save anybody else,” she said sadly, closing her eyes.

“Sadly, this is a war,” he said. “Even if we wanted to, we can’t save everybody. Rest now.” But she did not answer, already having fallen asleep. After a moment, he left the two of them alone and went to help others where he could.


	4. Chapter 4

_save your fears  
take your place  
save them for the judgement day_

“So, you gonna fight?” Kenpachi asked the little girl next to him.

“Yeah, Ken-chan!” she said with a grin.

“You stick by me as much as you can, then,” he said with a nod.

“Okay,” she replied, untying her scabbard and setting it on the roof. She pulled her sword out, a slightly bloodthirsty look in her eyes. “Ready?”

“Remember, you get the Hollows and you leave the last couple Arrancar to me.”

“Got it.”

“Okay then,” he said with a nod. “Let’s go.”

Kenpachi zeroed in on an Arrancar that had Hollows nearby. He used shunpo to get over to them quickly, Yachiru right beside him. She headed straight for the closest Hollow, and within a minute had knocked it over and was dealing with his mask.

“Precocious kid,” the Arrancar said, glancing at Yachiru before turning his attention back to Kenpachi. “Sure you should be letting her out right now?”

“Eh, she can handle herself,” he said with a shrug. Then he grinned. “Feel like a challenge?”

The Arrancar frowned. “Wait a second. I’ve heard about you. Shinigami with spiky hair and bells at the end of each spike? I don’t want to fight you.”

“Too bad. I want to fight you,” Kenpachi said, lunging towards him and slashing happily. The Arrancar lifted his sword up to defend himself, but Kenpachi still managed to leave a gash on his arm.

The Arrancar stumbled, and then glared at Kenpachi. “You killed Nnoitra and Tesla, and you helped kill Yammy.”

“Best to go out with a bang,” he said. “Fight the best opponent around.”

“Please. Grimmjow is a better opponent than you. I want to fight him.”

“He’s a little busy right now, so I’m what you get.” Then Kenpachi grinned even more. “Besides, he fights me all the time, at full strength. You see I’m still walking around, right?”

The Arrancar narrowed his eyes. “You’re really that good?”

“I’m really that good,” Kenpachi said with a nod.

“Then you’re a worthy opponent.” He began to rush at Kenpachi when a small Hollow got thrown in front of them. “What the hell?”

“Ken-chan, this one won’t die!” Yachiru said.

“Hit his mask harder,” Kenpachi said.

Yachiru slammed her sword down one more time and the Hollow abruptly disintegrated. “Thanks, Ken-chan!”

“Don’t get in the middle of my fight again,” he said.

She took one look at the Arrancar and one look at Kenpachi, and grinned. “You can beat him.”

“And just how do you know that?” the Arrancar said in an irritated tone of voice.

“You aren’t nearly as strong as Grimkitty,” she said with a shrug. “Ken-chan fights him all the time, and it’s always a tie.”

“I am stronger than Grimmjow!” the Arrancar yelled.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am!” he yelled back.

“You’re not,” she said. “He’s stronger.”

The Arrancar took a few steps forward and grabbed Yachiru by her hair, pulling her up. She started to struggle slightly, kicking at him. The Arrancar simply held her out of the way. “And what would a kid like you know about power?”

“I know you’re not stronger than Ken-chan,” she said with a glare as she stopped struggling.

He looked at her for a moment, then casually tossed her aside, causing her to hit the edge of one of the rooftops and fall to the ground. “Stupid brat.”

Kenpachi lunged at him almost immediately. Instead of swinging wildly, though, he held his sword with both hands. It only took a few moments before he’d killed the Arrancar. He made his way quickly towards the street just in time to see Yachiru stand up, wobble on her feet a bit, and fall down on her butt. “I won,” he said.

“I knew you would,” she said with a grin. She stood up again and then promptly fell back down.

“I know you’re a good fighter but you’re not up to it right now,” he said, picking her up. “I’m gonna take you to that healing thing that got set up.”

“No! I wanna watch you fight!” she said.

He paused. “If I let you, you’ll sit down and stay quiet?”

She nodded. “Yeah, Ken-chan.”

He looked around. “There’s one Arrancar left, and no one’s fightin’ him. I’ll set you down and get his attention.”

“Yay!” she said with a smile. She moved so she was riding in her usual position on his shoulder and he quickly moved over to the last Arrancar.

“Sit over there,” he said, pointing to a rooftop. She scrambled over there and sat on the edge, dangling her feet over the side. “Hey, you!” he called over to the Arrancar.

“What?” he called back, turning to face Kenpachi.

“You’re the last one left, and I wanna kill you!” Kenpachi yelled to him.

“You’re not that powerful. I want to fight—“

“What is it with all of you wanting to fight Grimmjow?” he asked, annoyed.

“He was one of us. He was the Sexta Espada. And now he’s with the likes of _you_.”

Kenpachi stared at him. “So you guys invaded so you’d get the chance to fight him? How’d you even know if he was alive anymore?”

“There was an Arrancar watching the attack on the Rukongai, the one where those two Fraccion of Nelliel tu Oderschvank died trying to save the little brat. I engineered the attack to gauge the strength of you shinigami, and he was seen there, fighting alongside the shinigami. That’s a betrayal.”

Kenpachi looked past him and saw that the Soul Reapers were almost done with the Hollows. “So, really, you all got pissed and decided to draw him out? Have to say, that’s kind of stupid.”

The Arrancar blinked. “What?”

“Hell, if you’d wanted to challenge him, we probably could have just sent him to Hueco Mundo. Not like he really _likes_ being around us. He’s just lookin’ for a good fight, and I give him a good fight whenever he wants one.”

The Arrancar raised an eyebrow. “And you’re still standing?”

“Yeah. We’re pretty matched, power wise,” Kenpachi said with a shrug. “So if you want to fight someone as strong as him, fight me. I’ll even give you the first shot.”

The Arrancar looked at him, and then nodded, rushing at Kenpachi. He stood there and let him take the first swing. When the Arrancar was done, Kenpachi looked at his chest, which didn’t have a scratch on it. “That’s impossible!” the Arrancar said. “You shouldn’t have been able to stand up to that!”

Kenpachi shrugged. “Even Yachiru hits harder than that.”

“Who?” he asked.

“The girl sittin’ over there,” Kenpachi said, pointing to her.

The Arrancar looked and she waved. Then he turned back to Kenpachi. “A little girl is stronger than me? A _little girl_?” he sputtered. “No.”

Kenpachi nodded. “It’s true.”

“No! I’m the strongest Arrancar there is left! I should be able to take down a shinigami like you!”

“You’re not the strongest. Mask Head’s stronger than you, and Grimkitty’s stronger than _her_ ,” Yachiru called out from the building.

“Like she said,” Kenpachi said with a nod. “So, you got your shot. My turn.” And with that, Kenpachi began to swing his sword. It was all the Arrancar could do the keep up. Within moments Kenpachi was towering over the bruised and battered Arrancar. “This wasn’t even a _good_ fight. What a waste of my time.”

“I can still win,” he said, holding his palm up. Kenpachi saw that he was about to fire off a Cero and jumped out of the way just in time. The Arrancar pushed himself up, and when he did he saw Grimmjow, Ichigo, Hinamori and Ikkaku standing around watching. The Arrancar spied Grimmjow and glared. “You!”

Grimmjow smirked at him. “You’re the one in charge here? Figures you’d be in charge of all the losers.”

“This is all your fault,” Kenpachi said. “This guy’s wanted to fight you ever since he saw you fight with us.”

Grimmjow shrugged. “Well, if it’s all my fault, let me finish it.”

Kenpachi shrugged as well. “He’s all yours. But it’s not even going to be a good fight.”

“I haven’t had a good fight all day,” Grimmjow said. He came up next to Kenpachi. “You had fun with him though?”

“Not really,” Kenpachi said. “He’s not a match for me. Means he’s not a match for you, either.”

“Huh,” Grimmjow said. “Well, this sucks.”

“Yeah,” Kenpachi said.

“I’m not even going to waste my time,” he said before turning to Ichigo. “Kurosaki! You want to finish him off?”

“YOU WILL FIGHT ME!” the Arrancar yelled, charging towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at him with dull surprise, then when he got close enough he blocked the Arrancar’s sword and punched a hole in the Arrancar’s chest. He looked down in disbelief but could not say any words.

“I was the Sexta Espada,” Grimmjow said with a slight growl, pulling his hand from the Arrancar’s chest. “You’re not stronger than me.” He watched the Arrancar fall and then looked at his hand. “That’s the last one.”

“There’s still some Hollows,” Kenpachi said.

“No, there’s not,” Hinamori replied. “Look.”

Kenpachi looked around. There were still shinigami standing, but no Hollows to be seen. “Huh. Guess we’re done here.”

“Captain Kurosaki! Captain Kenpachi!” A younger shinigami came running up to them on the rooftop they were standing on. “Captain Unohana has requested your presence at Urahara’s shop.”

“Hopefully it’s good news,” Kenpachi grumbled.

“Did she say why?” Ichigo asked the young man.

“No, Captain Kurosaki.” 

“Hopefully it’s not another problem,” Ichigo said. “Come on, let’s head down there.” With that he made his way off the rooftop, and everyone followed him. It only took a few moments to get to Urahara’s shop, and as they descended the stairs they saw that the number of injured and the number of what could now be refugees were large.

“Ichigo!” he heard from his side. He turned and saw his mother, father and sisters staring at him with relieved looks on their faces. Yuzu broke away from the group and gave her big brother a hug. “You’re okay!”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said with a grin, hugging her back.

“Have you seen Toshiro?” Karin asked as she came over.

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Not for a half hour, at least. He was dealing with a Hollow the last time I saw him.”

“Oh,” she said, looking worried.

Ichigo smirked slightly. “Don’t worry, your boyfriend will come back in one piece. He’s almost as good as me.”

Karin blushed slightly. “He’s not my boyfriend,” she said.

“Wasn’t what I heard,” Ichigo said, his smirk widening. “Apparently there was kissing this morning?”

“Who told you?” she said, her eyes wide.

“Shunsui-san mentioned it in passing. I’m going to have to have another word with Toshiro, I think.”

“You do that and I’ll kill you,” Karin said, glaring at him. “Again.”

Ichigo looked at her and laughed. “Relax, Karin. I kind of accepted the idea of you two dating after the last time I talked to him about it, even though he said you weren’t. He’s a good guy. But he knows what’ll happen if he hurts you.”

She shook her head. “I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t.” He looked at Yuzu. “I have to go do Captain business now.”

“Oh, okay,” she said, letting go of him.

“I’ll see you all later,” he said, heading over to where everyone was waiting for him, and he realized his father had followed as well. They got to where Unohana, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kenpachi and Byakuya were standing. “What happened?” he asked when he got there.

“I was able to reverse the effects on the Hollow we captured,” Urahara said. He looked very tired. “It was Nemu Kurotschi. She was able to tell us what Mayuri was working on, and I think if I can get the Hollowfied shinigami captured alive I can reverse the effects.”

“How’d he do it?” Kenpachi asked.

“A virus, transferred by touch. It was only potent for an hour, but once they were turned into Hollows it appears the change was permanent. He was working on a way to reverse the effect when the virus got exposed. He turned first, and then Nemu, and that was all she remembered.” 

Yoruichi looked at them. “We need to get back to Soul Society and try and gather as many Hollows as we can. The virus isn’t going to be a problem now, but we have no idea how many are left or if they’re all still in Serietei.”

“I’ve talked to the Vizard and they’re willing to accompany us to help,” Unohana said. “But our forces are small, so there is no idea how many we will be able to save.”

Ichigo nodded. “Then I guess we should head back.”

“Since we can’t open a Senkaimon, we’ll have to open a gate to the Dangai and all of us will need to make a run for it,” Urahara said.

“Then we shall gather up those who can fight and leave immediately,” Byakuya said with a nod.

“Hey, has anyone seen Toshiro?” Ichigo asked.

“No,” Yoruichi said. “Wasn’t he around you guys?”

“Nope,” Kenpachi said.

“You guys go on ahead,” Isshin replied. “I can go look for him. Karin would kill me if I didn’t, anyway.”

“Very well,” Unohana said with a nod. “Urahara-san, perhaps you should go to the Vizard’s warehouse? There are too many people here and we do not yet know if it is safe for us to take them back. And even if we could, not all of them are in condition to go back that way.”

“What about you?” Kenpachi asked.

“I shall stay here. There’s still some injuries that need attention. I shall send a few members of my division to assist you, however. My Lieutenant will accompany them.”

“Very well,” Urahara said with a nod. “Grab everyone we can and I’ll take you there.” With that everyone except Ichigo left, gathering up the shinigami who were able to fight. “Yes?” he asked him.

“Are they going to be like the Vizard? Like me?” he asked.

He nodded slowly. “If they can learn to control their Hollow side, then yes.”

“I’ll help them with that, assuming we save any of them,” he said with a nod of his own.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Urahara said. “Let’s get everyone together now, shall we?”

Ichigo looked around and saw Hinamori was gathering members of their division. “Sounds like a plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

_fast and free  
follow me  
time to make the sacrifice _

None of the shinigami became trapped as they ran through, and that made Ichigo greatly relieved. It was going to be a struggle to save as many Hollows as they could, and no one knew the condition of Seireitei or the Rukongai. When they opened up in the same area he had been to when he came to Soul Society the first time, the differences were astounding. Buildings were destroyed, and it was very quiet, as though no one was there. It wasn’t until they flanked out more that they realized that people were hiding in the buildings that were still standing.

“Ichigo-san!” Hinamori called out, breaking him out of his thoughts. “We’ve found Komamura!” 

Not only did Ichigo run in that direction, but so did the rest of the Captains. When they got there, they saw he was dazed but still in his normal form. “You didn’t turn into a Hollow!” Ichigo said, surprised.

“It appears that since I am not a human shinigami I was not affected,” he said, standing up and teetering slightly before crashing down. A 4th Division member came forward to look him over. “Captain Soifon and I have been fending off Hollows, along with Jidanbou. I managed to escape when they cracked the seal and saw that Soifon and the members of the Secret Mobile Corps that had accompanied her were trying to get in.”

“Where is she?” Byakuya asked.

“I do not know. I got hit by a Hollow, but he did not stop to consume my soul. We noticed that immediately, that the Hollows were not behaving typically. They were not trying to consume anything, but were instead trying to destroy things only. I told Captain Soifon that they were shinigami, and we have tried to contain them in hopes it could be reversed. Alas, we haven’t been able to save many. Perhaps one or two? And there are still more scattered throughout this part of the Rukongai, in all districts.”

“There are probably more still in Seireitei, too,” Urahara said. “Though if they all escaped, we need to divide our forces and stop them.”

“We got everyone that knows kidou with us, right?” Kenpachi asked.

Renji nodded. “Yes, Captain Kenpachi.”

“Then we should get them to start trying to save the Hollows from Soifon. She’s even more bloodthirsty than I am sometimes.”

“She should still be close,” Komamura said. Komamura stood up again and this time he stayed on his feet. “What about all of us?”

“We split up and head out wherever we can,” Shinji said with a shrug. “Bunch of us should go to Seireitei, though.”

“He’s right,” Kenpachi said, nodding to the Vizard. “11th Division isn’t really the kidou type of division, so we’ll go there to watch everyone’s backs.”

“Very well,” Byakuya said with a nod. “We’ll gather up some of each division and the Vizards and that group will go to Seireitei. The rest can go to the various other districts. If anyone finds Captain Soifon, tell her to go to Seireitei. Find her,” he said as he turned to look at Renji. 

“Yes, Captain,” he answered.

“Hinamori, you go in the other direction,” Ichigo said. She nodded, and with that they took off in two opposite directions, using shunpo to move faster. The Captains began selecting members of their division and the rest went to join Renji and Hinamori. Those heading to Seireitei began to head there as quickly as possible.

Within moments of them reaching the gate they were joined by Soifon and Hinamori. “We plan on saving them now?” she said to Ichigo.

He nodded. “Yeah. Urahara can reverse the effects. They’ll be like me and the Vizard afterwards, but he can save them.”

“We subdued two when Komamura realized they weren’t trying to consume souls,” she said, turning to Byakuya. “We’ve had to kill the rest.”

“Unfortunate,” Byakuya said with a nod.

Soifon started to speak again when they got on the other side of the gate and instead stared in shock, along with everyone else. That part of Seireitei was in complete ruin. Most of the buildings were demolished, and there were debris flung everywhere. “I cannot believe this,” she ended up saying quietly.

“It’s probably worse farther in,” Kenpachi said with a shrug. “Better start rounding up those Hollows now.”

“Right,” Ichigo said with a nod. “Split up. If you’re 11th Division and you’re not good with kidou take someone who is. Hinamori, you’re with me.” Hinamori nodded, and they took off towards their division headquarters.

“How will we ever rebuild this?” she said in an awed voice as she caught up with Ichigo.

“I don’t know,” he said. “But we have to, right?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Then we’ll figure out a way to do it. Come on, we’ve got to keep looking.” The two picked up the pace and ended up in the utterly destroyed 5th Division headquarters. Ichigo looked to his left and spotted a Hollow. “Hinamori,” he said quietly, pointing.

She nodded, and the two of them crept closer. Once they were in range, Hinamori shouted "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Within moments the Hollow was paralyzed as the six beams of light found themselves around its general midsection. “I think that should hold it for a while,” she said.

Ichigo nodded. “Let’s try and find some more.”

\--

After about two hours the Captains and Lieutenants, as well as Urahara, Yoruichi, Ikkaku and the Vizards, gathered at Senzaikyū, the captured Hollows having been taken to what had been the 5th Division headquarters to join the one that Ichigo and Hinamori had captured. They had only managed to save fifteen in all. They were there to decide what to do next.

“I have training grounds that I left here,” Urahara said. “We will take the Hollows there. I will need Hachi-san to come with me to help with keeping them there.”

“How long should it take?” Byakuya said.

“A few days,” he replied. “It took almost six hours to transform the 12th Division Lieutenant. If I can get people who are good with the kidou know as Hōrin we can transport them immediately.”

“Hinamori, you go,” Ichigo said. “Take others from our division that you know can do that particular spell.”

“Yes, Captain,” she said with a nod.

“We also need to bring back the others,” Ichigo said. “Maybe not the people from the Rukongai, but we need all the Captains here. Can we open up the Senkaimon?”

Urahara thought for a moment, then nodded. “We need to see how the communications center is.”

“Most of it is still standing,” Renji said. “Don’t know if anything works, though.”

“If we can open up communication and find a Hell Butterfly it shouldn’t be a problem,” Urahara said.

“There were some Hell Butterflies being cared for in the 4th Division headquarters by some of our unseated shinigami,” Isane said. “The buildings there stayed mostly intact. I can see if they survived.”

“Do that,” Byakuya said with a nod

“The relief center had parts of it damaged, but enough is standing that we could bring some of the injured back,” she added. “We would need to restock on supplies, though.”

“I can provide you with supplies when we get back to the living world,” Urahara said. “If Isshin’s clinic is still standing there may be more there.”

“There is much else to discuss but we cannot do it without the other Captains,” Komamura said. “We need to get them back as quickly as possible.”

“Before I deal with the Hollows, let’s see if we can’t get in touch with them,” Urahara said. And with that, the group broke up and began to head either to the tasks they were assigned or to the communications center.

\--

It took a few hours, but surprisingly the communications center was just barely functional. They managed to contact Rukia and using one of the Hell Butterflies Isane had found opened up the passageway out onto Senzaikyū. Hitsugaya came through first, followed closely by Isshin. Unohana followed shortly thereafter, guiding members of her division who were helping the injured. “Are we to bring the refugees as well?” she asked.

“Might as well,” Ichigo said. “We can get some shinigami to escort them back to their district.”

She nodded and went back through the passageway as Nanao came out with Kyoraku leaning on her heavily. Matsumoto and Hisagi followed, Hisagi carrying Aiko. “Oh, my,” Matsumoto said when she got a good look. “It’s almost completely destroyed.”

“We’ll just have to work harder on getting it fixed,” Hisagi said to her.

When Kuukaku came out, followed by Karin, Yuzu, Ganju, Masaki and her new family, she went straight to her cousin. “Do we still have a home?” she asked.

Ichigo nodded. “It’s not perfect, but most of it is there and I bet the underground part is just fine.”

“Good,” she said. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. “You guys should be able to go back as soon as we get people to take you out into the Rukongai.”

“Thanks,” she said with a nod. She went back to everyone, and Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya. He was saying something to Karin when he got there, and he waited without trying to eavesdrop too much.

He noticed him there after a few moments and said something to Karin before giving her a small smile. She smiled back and went back to her family. “Yes?”

He looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to seeing you two together,” he replied.

“Then that is your problem,” Hitsugaya said in a gruff voice.

“I know, I know,” Ichigo said with a sigh. “Where were you, anyway?”

“Trapped under some rubble,” he said. “A roof that I was on collapsed and I didn’t move out of the way fast enough, and I was knocked unconscious. I came to and managed to get most of it off of me about an hour later. Isshin found me and got the rest off of me.”

“That’s good. I didn’t want Karin to freak out.”

“I wouldn’t want that, either,” he said.

“We all made some decisions. I should fill you in on them, along with Hisagi, Shunsui and Unohana. Everyone else is busy doing other stuff.”

Hitsugaya nodded. “Very well,” he replied. “Let’s all meet somewhere and discuss what’s happened since all of you came back.” He looked around. “Are there any buildings left?”

“Most of the 4th Division is standing, though the headquarters was more damaged than the relief station. Your office seems to be in moderately good shape, but your personal quarters were destroyed.”

“Wonderful,” he grumbled.

“Byakuya and Rukia got it worse,” Ichigo said. “The entire Kuchiki manor was destroyed. They’ll have to stay with us for a while until it’s rebuilt.”

Hitsugaya nodded slightly. “I do not think that Captain Kuchiki will be very happy about it.”

Ichigo grinned a wicked grin. “It’s the first time I’ve ever seen him truly pissed off. I didn’t even think he could _get_ pissed off.”

Hitsugaya’s mouth quirked slightly at the corner. “I assume you weren’t supposed to see it?”

“No,” he said. “I had to go get him and I watched for a moment before clearing my throat. I saw enough to know I really don’t want to anger him more than I have in the past, though.” Then the grin dropped slightly as Unohana came through with the last of the refugees. “I think everyone’s here.”

“Then let us go have this meeting and see what we can add to the decisions that have already been made,” Hitsugaya said with a nod. “There is much to do.”

“Yeah, there really is,” Ichigo said as the two of them began gathering up Captains.


	6. Chapter 6

_we rise or fall_

They all gathered in the ruins of the 1st Division meeting rooms two weeks later. Captains, Lieutenants, Vizard…even Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Grimmjow, Nelliel and some of the lower ranking shinigami. By common consent, Unohana and Kyoraku led the meeting.

“Yamamoto is presumed dead, and the Central 46 are nowhere to be found. We are gathered to figure out what to do,” Kyoraku said. “I believe there still needs to be shinigami, and there needs to be Captains and Lieutenants, and that we need to rebuild. The Rukongai were saved as much as possible, thanks to Soifon and Komamara, but that still leaves the human world to protect.”

“I have a suggestion,” Unohana said. “Hirako-san, would you and the Vizard consider returning to Soul Society?”

Shinji looked around at them, and slowly they began to nod. “Karakura Town’s pretty much been destroyed,” Kensei said. “There’s no real reason to go back.”

“It depends on who ends up doing what,” Hiyori said. “You’ve still got Captains and Lieutenants alive. How’re we gonna fit in?”

“Well, let us consider this,” Kyoraku said. “My division is still intact, as is the 4th, 5th, 6th, 10th and 11th. We would need more Captains and more Lieutenants for those other divisions. Isshin-san, are you still coming back to Soul Society?”

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. “I was planning to be one of the casualties in all the fighting.”

“Then I recommend you head the 1st Division and be Captain-Commander.”

Isshin’s eyes widened. “Wait a second…me?”

Unohana nodded. “I second this recommendation.”

“I also agree with this,” Hitsugaya said with a nod.

“I do too,” Hisagi replied, and Komamura, Byakuya and Soifon nodded as well.

Isshin looked around and then nodded. “Fine, I’ll do it. But only if I get to pick my own Lieutenant.”

“I don’t see any reason why not,” Kyoraku said.

He turned to Rukia. “Rukia-san, I would like you to become Lieutenant of the 1st Division.”

She stared at him, openmouthed. “ _Me_?”

Isshin nodded and grinned slightly. “Yeah, you.”

She looked around, her eyes finally settling on Byakuya. “Nii-sama, I know you have not wanted me to be a seated officer.”

Byakuya looked at her and nodded. “That is correct. But, I have had time to think this over. Perhaps I was wrong to hold you back.”

She nodded, and then turned back to Isshin, bowing. “Then I will gladly accept the position of Lieutenant of the 1st Division, Isshin-san.”

“Good,” he said. Then he turned to Kyoraku. “So, who else?”

“Shinji-san, would you assume control of the 12th Division?” Kyoraku asked. “And Rojuru-san, would you come back to the 3rd?”

Shinji looked at Hiyori. “Want to be my Lieutenant?” he asked.

She looked at him and shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“I will rejoin the 3rd,” Rose said with a nod. He turned to Kira. “You would remain my Lieutenant?”

“If you want me to,” Kira said with a nod.

“I would like that,” Rose said with a nod of his own.

“If I may say something,” Hisagi said. “I would like Yadomaru-san to be my Lieutenant.”

Lisa looked at him with a shocked expression. “Why me?”

“Kyoraku-san has said you are a good Lieutenant, and I feel I am in need of one.”

“I would say yes, Lisa-chan,” Kyoraku said with a nod. “He is a good captain.”

“Okay then,” she said. “I’ll do it.”

“I would also like to interject,” Komamara said. “Perhaps Kiyone Kotestu could become my Lieutenant.” The girl looked at him. “You could use some guidance, and I think I could provide it.”

She nodded. “Yes, I will accept.”

“That makes things simpler,” Kyoraku said. “If Hachi-san would come back as Captain of the Kido Corps, and Kensei-san and Mashiro-san return and take over the 13th Division, that covers just about everyone.”

“You up for it?” Kensei asked Mashiro.

She nodded. “I’d like that.”

“And I will accept that position as well,” Hachi said.

Kyoraku thought for a moment. “Love-san, there isn’t another available space open, aside from the 2nd Division Lieutenant spot. I apologize for that.”

He shrugged slightly. “We can figure something out.”

“Can I abuse my new position for a moment?” Isshin asked.

“Go right ahead,” Kyoraku said.

“When Yamamoto wanted me to come back, he had offered to create a 14th Division, just so I would come back as a Captain. I think that might not be a bad idea to do now, and have him be the Captain. Seeing as he is a Vizard, we can transfer the shinigami we were able to save into that division and help them learn to control their Hollow side. Also, Nemu Kurotsuchi could continue to be a Lieutenant, only for that division instead of the 12th.”

“I think that is an excellent idea,” Unohana said. “There are just enough to be able to start a good sized division.”

“Then that’s settled, with the exception of your new Lieutenant, Soifon.”

She thought for a moment, and then turned to Yoruichi. “Yoruichi-sama, would you come back?”

Yoruichi looked at her and then shook her head. “No. I left this behind long ago and don’t really want to return. But I thank you for thinking of me.” She looked at everyone. “Urahara, Tessai and I have talked, and we’ve decided to stay in the human world. Like it was said earlier, the human world still needs protection. We can provide support to any shinigami you send there, and until you get things in order we can help protect Karakura Town as they rebuild.”

“I think that’s a good plan,” Isshin said. “About how many shinigami do we have left?”

“Not very many,” Kyoraku said. “Between the divisions who went to fight in the human world and the few we were able to save, maybe one hundred and fifty.”

“Then for now we must deal with smaller divisions, until we can re-open the Academy and train new shinigami,” he replied. “For those of you who took your divisions to the human world, we must sit down and figure out how to shuffle people around. I get the feeling there will be few unseated shinigami when we are done. 14th Division will be the largest for now until we can get the ones we saved to have good control of their Hollow side, and then when that starts to happen we can send some of them to other divisions. You other Vizard, you get to help train them.”

“I’ve got something else to say,” Kenpachi said. Everyone turned to him as he pointed to Grimmjow and Nelliel. “I think we should seat those two somewhere. I know I’m missing a 4th Seat.”

Grimmjow stared at him. “Wait a second. You want me to actually _join_ your division now?”

Kenpachi nodded. “Yeah. You’re a good fighter, you fought on our side, and maybe this way you won’t cause any trouble.”

He looked at him for a moment. “There’s no way in hell I’m wearing shinigami robes.”

“Didn’t say you had to,” he replied.

Grimmjow thought for a moment and then nodded. “Fine, I guess I’ll do it.”

“Then that’s settled,” Kenpachi said with a nod of his own.

“And Nel-chan, perhaps you would consider becoming our 4th Seat as well?” Kyoraku asked.

She nodded, a small smile on her face. “I would like that.”

“Very good,” he said with a grin of his own.

“So now that we’ve gotten that all taken care of, we should start getting this place rebuilt,” Isshin said. The others voiced their agreement to this, and began to talk about how to fix everything and who to use and various things such as that. Ichigo looked over at his father and nodded to his side slightly. Isshin came over to him and the two of them walked a bit away from the rest of the group. “Yeah?” Isshin asked when they were far enough away to get some privacy.

“Can we really do all this?” Ichigo asked.

“I think we can, yeah,” he said with a nod. “It’ll be a lot of hard work, and it’ll take a while, but I’m pretty sure we can get back to how it used to be. Or close to that, anyway. You’re going to do your part, right?”

Ichigo glared at him. “Of course I am.”

“Good,” Isshin said, clapping his son on the shoulder. “Because if you didn’t, we’d have to fight. And I’d win.”

“In your dreams,” Ichigo said, but not with a lot of heat.

Isshin looked at him, and then laughed. “Maybe, maybe not. One of these days we should put it to a test, see who’s really better.”

Ichigo shook his head. “I’m done with fighting, if I can help it.”

“Yeah, me too. We’ll just leave it to the 11th Division.” He grinned at his son. “Ready to get to work?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then let’s get everyone together and see what we can do with the few of us who are able,” he said, leaving his son alone for a moment. As he walked away he reflected that this was going to be something that he’d not been looking for but would accept all the same, and he would do his best to live up to what he hoped were Yamamoto’s wishes. There would be changes, of course, but he would try his best to get things as close to normal as he possibly could. After all, they were rebuilding something great.


End file.
